


Вот и поговорили

by Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV 2020-...)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao
Summary: Каждый день Эрдем ждёт, что Фифи придёт к нему в офис.
Relationships: Erdem/Fifi, Erdem/Figen, Serkan/Eda
Kudos: 12





	Вот и поговорили

Перед выходом из дома Эрдем тщательно причесался, надел идеально отглаженную белую рубашку, повязал галстук, а так же вылил на себя несколько галлонов благоухающего в разные стороны парфюма.

— Так я теперь буду выглядеть всегда, — заявил он собственному отражению в зеркале. 

Отражение самодовольно растянуло губы в ухмылке. Да, маменька частенько говорила Эрдему, что тот у неё получился настоящим красавчиком, и любая будет счастлива, если он хоть глазком посмотрит в её сторону, но живого подтверждения этим словам до поры до времени не находилось. Да и, строго говоря, особых кандидаток на пристальное внимание Эрдема тоже как-то не было.

Пока он не встретил её. Фифи. 

Королеву Фифи. Богиню Фифи. Самую прекрасную из всех виденных им прежде женщин. 

Она была подругой невесты Серкана Болата, его патрона, и, бывало, захаживала в обеденный перерыв к Эде поболтать да выпить чашечку кофе. Фифи сразила его наповал с первого взгляда. Эрдему иногда казалось, что он влюбился в неё ещё до того, как увидел. Просто почувствовал её присутствие кожей. Вдохнул воздух, которым дышала и она, и всё — пропал. 

Фифи была необыкновенна: спокойная, уверенная в себе, даже можно было сказать, величественная. Во всяком случае, Эрдему тут же захотелось воздвигнуть алтарь в её честь и бить поклоны там до конца жизни. 

Оставался один малюсенький, но весьма досадный нюанс — Фифи почему-то его в упор не замечала. 

Эрдем старался как мог: играл бровями, искушающе улыбался и вообще включил свою высоковольтную харизму на полную мощь. Не среагировала бы только слепая слушательница семинарии, справившая накануне семидесятилетний юбилей! Но нет, Фифи изо дня в день делала вид, будто Эрдем стеклянный, и смотрела прямёхонького сквозь него абсолютно равнодушным взглядом. 

Тогда Эрдем пустил в ход тяжёлую артиллерию — свою выдающуюся внешность. Он прихорашивался и душился по десять раз на дню. Ежесекундно он был начеку, ожидая встречи с любовью всей своей жизни, ведь Фифи могла прийти в любой момент. Он перестал донимать своих коллег да и вообще забил на работу, не сводя глаз с входной двери. 

Иногда его упорство вознаграждалось сторицей — _она_ проходила, нет, проплывала мимо его стола, словно прекрасное видение, махала Эде рукой, и они обе уходили в ближайшее кафе. Пару раз Эрдем пробовал увязаться за ними, но разговор как-то не клеился (возможно потому, что несчастный влюблённый красноречиво молчал либо мычал что-то нечленораздельное), и девушки, после нескольких намёков, прямым текстом просили его уйти. 

Эрдем не отчаивался. Поначалу он списывал поведение Фифи на застенчивость. Наверняка её сбило с толку неожиданное внимание такого видного молодого человека, и она просто не знала, как себя вести. Он попытался сбавить обороты харизмы, уже не вскакивал ей навстречу с нелепыми криками приветствия, а просто кивал из-за папок, сваленных на рабочем столе. Но и то, и другое оставалось в равной степени проигнорированным его богиней. Фифи не замечала пылких чувств со стороны Эрдема. 

Оставалось только прихорашиваться и ждать подходящего случая, чтобы обратить на себя зыбкое внимание капризной дамы. 

Погасив улыбку и на прощание ещё раз критически осмотрев гладкость подбородка и ровность укладки волос, Эрдем вышел из дома. Наступивший день мало чем отличался от всех предыдущих: стояла прекрасная солнечная погода, прохожие с добрыми лицами спешили по своим делам, и даже пронзительные крики чаек почти не раздражали. 

С тех пор, как в его сердце поселилась любовь, Эрдем почувствовал себя словно заново родившимся. Он смотрел на мир другими глазами; краски казались ему ярче, воздух чище, а жизнь — удивительно прекрасной. 

В офисе уже было полно народу, не хватало только патрона, но это было и неудивительно. Серкан Болат проводил жизнь в разъездах, совещаниях, деловых встречах. Он не слишком-то интересовал Эрдема, главное, чтобы его невеста была на месте. 

К счастью, Эда была здесь — порхала туда-сюда в своём лёгком платьице, как большая тропическая бабочка, даря пылкому влюблённому сердцу надежду на встречу с Фифи. 

Эрдем, как обычно, погрузился в приятные мечтания. Ах, как было бы прелестно пройтись вместе по набережной, держась за руки. Он угостил бы свою королеву бубликом и даже купил бы ей айран. Возможно, Фифи захотела бы прокатиться на лодке...

— Всё витаешь в облаках? — послышался недовольный голос Энгина. — Я тебя просил подготовить отчёт по новому отелю ещё неделю назад! Эрдем! Эрдем, ты меня слышишь?

Да, конечно, у них была бы моторная лодка, но что если бы у неё вдруг закончился бензин, и она заглохла посреди залива? Тогда бы он закатил рукава, обнажая налитые силой бицепсы, и взялся за вёсла. 

«Эрдем, какой ты сильный», — впечатлённо произнесла бы Фифи, не в силах отвести от него взгляд. 

«А, ерунда», — отмахнулся бы он, продолжая грести с самым суровым выражением на лице. 

— Эрдем, ты не видел мою красную папку? — похлопала его по плечу Лейла. — Эрдем?

Они бы выбрались на берег, причём он вынес бы Фифи из лодки на руках, а она в это время доверчиво прижималась к его груди. 

«Эрдем, я ещё никогда не встречала такого отважного, остроумного и красивого мужчину, как ты», — томно прикрыв глаза, прошептала бы Фифи. — «Ты — мой идеал... Кстати, ты не видел Эду?». 

— Что, Эду? — наморщил нос Эрдем. — При чём тут Эда?

— Эду, говорю, Эду! Ты что, оглох?! — стоявшая перед ним Фифи пощёлкала пальцами у его лица. — Алё?

— Фифи? — поразился Эрдем. 

Его королева собственной персоной — живая, из плоти и крови, а не сотканная из призрачных нитей, — склонилась над столом всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Услышав, как он её назвал, она по обыкновению скорчила недовольную гримасу. 

— Так ты ответишь или нет? Где Эда, спрашиваю. Нигде не могу её найти. 

— Может, в кабинете у патрона? — Эрдем нерешительно поднялся со стула, обошёл гостью и двинулся в направлении мрачного логова Серкана Болата. 

Эда действительно была здесь. В отсутствие босса она облюбовала его кожаное кресло, где и развалилась с телефоном в руках. 

— Подруга? — набросилась на неё Фифи. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Я тебя зову, я тебе звоню, а ты здесь, ещё и трубку не берёшь!

— Прости, я не видела твоего звонка, разговаривала с тётей. 

Едва Эда успела подняться, в помещение стремительно вошёл Серкан и тут же замер на месте при виде невесты.

— Что такое? — недовольно поинтересовался он. — Ты уже экскурсии водишь в мой кабинет?

Улыбка мгновенно слетела с лица Эды.

— А что, у меня судебный запрет на приближение к твоему кабинету? Просто искала спокойное место, чтобы поговорить по телефону. А Фифи искала меня, вот даже сюда пришла. А этот вообще — твой работник, — и ткнула в Эрдема пальцем. 

Патрон перевёл вопросительный взгляд на «работника» и вернул его обратно невесте, уперев руки в боки. Нехороший признак. 

— Не запрет, но не понимаю, что тебе здесь делать в моё отсутствие? По телефону можно поговорить где-нибудь ещё...

— Где? Все носятся по офису и дёргают меня своими странными вопросами. «Где то, найди это, стой там, иди сюда»... Надоело!

— Это, вообще-то, и есть твоя работа, я напомню. Работа — это такая штука, когда ты обмениваешь собственные силы и время на деньги, дорогая, на деньги!

— Ах, вот оно как? Ты был бы не ты, если бы не заговорил о деньгах!

Мгновенно голоса Серкана и Эды слились в один плотный гудящий клубок, и было уже невозможно разобрать, кто что говорит. Фифи вздохнула и закатила глаза, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. И тут Эрдем отчётливо понял, что настал он — его шанс. Возможно, единственный в его жизни шанс заговорить с этой потрясающей женщиной. Он сделал усилие над собой и заглянул ей в лицо. 

— Э-э... Фифи? Может подождём, пока всё закончится, в моём кабинете?

Конечно же, у Эрдема не было своего кабинета, он сидел за обычным столом, как и всё низшее сословие фирмы, но ради такого случая он готов был выгнать хоть Лейлу, хоть Пирил, хоть Энгина с их насиженных мест. 

Фифи с пренебрежением посмотрела на него поверх тёмных очков, которые не снимала даже в помещении, и мотнула головой. Но не время было сдаваться. 

— Хочешь, я принесу тебе чай или кофе? Что предпочитаешь? Чай крепкий? А сахар класть?

— Не хочу, — кажется, это был её первый в жизни ответ на его слова, да ещё вот какой. «Не хочу». 

Пыл ссоры патрона и его невесты немного поутих, и Эрдем понял, что скоро Эда заберёт Фифи, они уйдут, и возможно он больше никогда не заговорит с ней. Надо было проявить ещё хоть немного настойчивости. 

— Почему не хочешь? Я не побеспокою тебя, просто принесу напиток и всё...

Внезапно Серкан замолчал и с хищным прищуром уставился на них.

— Да, почему не хочешь? — поинтересовался он у Фифи недобрым голосом. 

Та пожала плечами, растерянно моргая. 

— Что значит, почему? — тут же вмешалась в разговор Эда. — Разве девушка кому-то должна объяснять свои мотивы? Она может просто не хотеть, и всё. 

— Конечно, может, — повысил голос патрон. — Но почему, почему? Парень же не съесть её собирается, просто предложил отвести в спокойное место, даже чаю предложил! Что не так?

— Какая разница, что именно он предложил, если ей не хочется от него ничего? Вот вообще ничего, что бы он там ни предлагал!

— Ах, так дело всё же в этом конкретном парне?!

— Да ну а в ком же ещё!..

Эрдем нахмурился. Разговор этих двоих странным образом касался его и Фифи и в то же время не относился к ним вообще. 

— Какая же она цветочек-недотрога! — кричал Серкан. 

— А он — самовлюблённый тиран! — восклицала Эда. — Угостит разок чаем и решит, что отныне она принадлежит ему на веки вечные!

— Что за глупости? А как ещё ему проявить симпатию? Ухаживание — не то, забота — не то! Уж она-то должна понимать, почему он за ней увивается, так ведь? Женщины всегда чувствуют, что имеют над кем-то власть!

— Уж кто бы говорил о власти!..

Окончательно перестав понимать, что тут вообще происходит, Эрдем подкосился на Фифи. Та, нахмурившись, исподлобья разглядывала подругу и её жениха. 

— Знаешь, приятель, — внезапно обратился к Эрдему патрон, — держись подальше от таких особ. Сначала она может показаться тебе такой милой, очаровательной, чистой... Но как только ты дашь слабину и подпустишь её чуточку ближе, она расценит это как знак, что ты сдался, и будет играть с тобой и твоими чувствами. Будет вести себя то весело, то холодно, а ты будешь страдать и думать, где совершил ошибку. Не делай так.

— Фифи, — взяла слово Эда, — ты и так никогда не верила в любовь, и оказалась права. Все мужчины — жуткие эгоисты и бесчувственные собственники. Они заботятся только о себе. Пока им это выгодно, они делают вид, что ты им интересна, но как только их эго страдает, у тебя перед носом тут же захлопывается железная дверь. Никогда не пойдут на уступки!

Слушая это, Серкан вспыхнул, как пламя, за мгновение покраснев до кончиков ушей. Плотно сжав губы, он приблизился к Эде и схватил за руку.

— Что ты несёшь? — зашипел ей в лицо. 

— Я говорю правду, правду! — ответила она, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки. 

Чтобы не попасть под перекрёстный огонь артиллерии, надо было с достоинством, но стремительно отступать. Эрдем кашлянул.

— Может, правда пойдём? — тихо спросил он у Фифи, и внезапно всё внутри него зажглось и похолодело одновременно. 

Она посмотрела на него. Нет, не так. Не посмотрела, как обычно, мимо, сквозь, так, словно смотрит на дерево или стену дома. А _посмотрела_...

— А как же разговор?

Да, разговор. Странный разговор, в котором они как бы и участвовали, и который к ним ну никак не относился. 

Эрдем посмотрел на сражающуюся посреди кабинета парочку.

— Ненавижу тебя, робот! — выкрикнула Эда и замахнулась на жениха хрупкой ладонью. 

Вмиг Серкан перехватил её пальцы, крепко сжав их, а второй рукой обхватил невесту за талию и грубо притянул к себе.

— Наши чувства взаимны, клубничка. 

Он наклонился и с жадностью впился в её губы. Эрдем отвёл глаза. 

— Кажется, они уже поговорили, — сообщил он Фифи.

Та тоже смущённо отвернулась. 

— Ладно. Пойдём. 

Они вышли из кабинета Серкана, прикрыв за собой двери. Фифи шла рядом и от одного этого факта Эрдема изнутри распирало не помещающееся в груди счастье. 

— Ну что ж, — протянул нехотя, когда они дошли до выхода из офиса. — Увидимся, может быть?

Эрдем поднял на Фифи взгляд, полный надежды и смирения.

— А, может, выпьем чаю? — она вдруг улыбнулась ему ослепительной, выбивающей последний воздух из лёгких, улыбкой. — Я люблю крепкий, без сахара.


End file.
